This invention relates to a method of manufacturing an article having a press-worked member inwardly of a cylindrical member, particularly, for use in a magnetron.
As shown in FIG. 1, when manufacturing an article having a member 102 joined inwardly of a cylindrical (or tubular) member 101, in a conventional method, the members 101 and 102 are joined by soldering or welding after having been made apart. But when the soldering method is applied to mass production of the article, the clearance between the members 101 and 102 is provided so that the member 102 may be easily inserted into the tubular member 101, so that a large quantity of solders are required, the relative position of the members 101 and 102 is apt to be deviated, many tools for positioning the members 101 and 102 are required, the solders required are costly and so on. Therefore, the soldering method is not adapted to the mass production of the above-mentioned article.
Also, in the welding method, it is difficult to join the whole of contact surface of the members 101 and 102. In an article, that is, a magnetron anode, which exhausts heat from inside to outside, thermal resistance is increased if there is any non-contacting point between the members 101 and 102, so that the temperature in the article is remarkably raised and finally causes damage.
Accordingly, the conventional method, either in the soldering method or in the welding method, has the above-mentioned disadvantages.